


Lost and Found

by kirkwords



Series: Tangled Jackunzel Rewrite [Jackunzel February Special 2020] [1]
Category: Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Week 1 of the Jackunzel February Special event on Tumblr.Prompt: Lost and Found
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: Tangled Jackunzel Rewrite [Jackunzel February Special 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lost and Found

Jack placed his memory box back into its place. Something about his memories seemed different this time. The same symbol kept appearing over and over again, no matter what memories he tapped into. A sun. It glowed and swirled like a dream, a dream that Jack had never thought of. A voice accompanied the sun, it was soft and youthful; it sang a melody Jack didn’t recognise. 

“Let your power shine? What does that mean…” he muttered, picking up his staff that was leaning against the wall. Baby Tooth gave an uninterested squeak as she fluttered around the box. He paced back and forth, going over the words the voice had sung:

_Flower, gleam and glow;_   
_Let your power shine._   
_Make the clock reverse;_   
_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt;_   
_Change the fates' design._   
_Save what has been lost;_   
_Bring back what once was mine._   
_What once was mine._

It had to be familiar to him, they were his memories, yet he had no idea what it was. Sighing, he took to the air. Heading to an easy place to portal back to Burgess he was stopped in his tracks. Tooth appeared in front of him, blocking his way out. Her feathers fluttered in annoyance, her pink eyes flashing the same expression. 

“This is the third time this week you’ve come to my Palace uninvited, Frost.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Tooth. Wait, but you’ve said before that I can visit any time I like.”

“Yes, but you can at least say ‘Hello’.” Tooth said, exasperated. “I can barely keep track of my own fairies from day to day.” She added, gesturing to the several Tooth Fairies that followed her almost everywhere.

“Oh, right, sorry. Hi.” He gave a sympathetic smile and a limp wave, before she grabbed his wrist and flew him back down to a platform that looked over the miles of caverns containing tooth boxes. 

“Why are you here anyway Jack?”

“My memories. I think somethings wrong with them.” 

Tooth took off. Jack sped after her, winding up and around the Palace, until they were both back at his memory box, deep within the caverns of old teeth. She grabbed the box and opened it, inspecting it closely. 

“What’s wrong with them? They look fine to me, all there in their places.”

“I don’t remember these memories.” Jack explained, lightly poking the box with his staff. “I know it sounds crazy, but I don’t recognise it at all.”

“What part don’t you recognise?”

“A song…” Jack trailed off. “And a symbol, like a crest or...or an insignia, you know?” Jack placed his hands together and formed the sun with ice. It spun between them for a few seconds, before turning to snow. 

“Corona…” 

“Gesundheit”

“No Jack… it’s a kingdom. Just off the coast of Germany.”

“Oh, yeah. I knew that.” 

Tooth glared at him for a few seconds, before closing the memory box. 

“Go there.” She said simply, placing the box back into the wall. 

“To the kingdom?” 

“Yes. If you go there, you might be able to find out why your memories are doing this.”

“So you don’t know why it’s doing this?” 

Tooth shook her head. Jack thanked her for her help, and left. He fished around in his hoodie pocket for a Snow Globe. His fingers grasped around the sphere, as he removed it from his pocket. 

“Corona.” 

He tossed the globe, and watched it turn into a portal. It swirled and glowed bright as he flew into it.   
~  
Within seconds, he was tumbling in soft grass. The sound of a waterfall rushed to his ears, giving him a sense of calm. Clambering to his feet, he looked up to see that he was in a cove of sorts. Stone walls surrounded the entire area. Standing tall, in the middle of the clearing was a tower. It stood at around 40 feet tall, with a single open window at the top. 

‘What a weird kingdom…’ Jack thought to himself, flying up to the window. He watched on as an older woman sat in a chair intricately detailed with flowers and suns, and spoke to a young girl, no older than 18. She was a peculiar sight, but it wasn’t her lack of shoes, or her simple purple dress that caught Jack’s eye, but rather the 70 feet of golden hair protruding from her head. The girl sat on a tiny wooden stool in front of the chair, and lay her hair over the womans lap. She began to sing, and as she sang, her hair glowed bright like the sun.

“ _Flower, gleam and glow;_  
 _Let your power shine._  
 _Make the clock reverse;_  
 _Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt;_  
 _Change the fates' design._  
 _Save what has been lost;_  
 _Bring back what once was mine._ ”

She was magical. Like him. He figured that that was why he was brought here. She was the girl in his memories; but she didn’t seem familiar. Jack decided that he would have to stick around to find out more about this mysterious singing maiden.

The hair faded back to its original golden colour as the girl stood up. The older woman, who now seemed to look younger followed suit, reaching for a small wicker basket and a dark cloak. The two shared a quiet conversation that Jack couldn’t hear as the girl looped her hair through a hook above the door and lowered the woman to the ground. 

“Goodbye Rapunzel!” 

“Bye Mother!” 

Jack flew in the window after the girl, Rapunzel had turned her back, and began looking around. Sitting on a table was a torn piece of paper. Picking it up, Jack saw that it was a Wanted poster for a thief.

  
“Who’s Flynn Rider?” he wondered aloud. He heard a scream and turned to see what was happening. Rapunzel was stood in front of him, eyes wide as she held a frying pan like a baseball bat. 

“Who are you? How did you get into my tower? What do you want with my hair?” 

“Wait, wait, wait, slow down. Hold on...you can see me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be able to see you?” 

“Well, I-uh, no reason. Forget I said that.” She raised her brow at him and went to take a swing at him with the pan. He raised his arms in front of his face, letting his staff drop and clatter on the ground. 

"What is that?" Rapunzel demanded, pointing to the staff. 

"A stick." Jack bluffed.

“Well, take your stick, and get out of my tower.” Her voice was louder now, but still afraid. 

“Look, Blondie…”

“Rapunzel.”

“Rapunzel…” He repeated, stretching out the word. At the sound of her name, she lowered the frying pan. She seemed to stare at him for a while, before she spoke. 

“So, you’re from the outside world?” She asked.

“Yup, as outside as you could probably get.” Jack replied with a smile. “You don’t get out much do you?” He added, as she walked a circle around him, picking at his sliver hair, and the snowflakes on his hood. 

“Oh no. My mother says it’s far too dangerous; it’s filled with violent people and danger.”

“Well… it can be, but if you stay around the right people, it can be quite fun.” He said, slipping his foot under his staff and kicking it back up into his hand. The kick caused a snowball to shoot out from his staff into the air, exploding into a flurry of snow. 

“You’re like me.” Rapunzel whispered. Jack turned to face her. She was now hiding behind the table with the Wanted poster on it. “What’s your name?” She asked, slowly walking back around to face him, keeping her distance from the staff. 

“Jack Frost.”

“The Jack Frost?” 

He nodded. She seemed to ease up at the confirmation, but not completely. Her posture was still reserved, holding her arms in front of her body, as if to protect herself.

“Did you get your magic from a flower too?” She asked, running her hands through her hair.

“Uh no. The Man in the Moon actually.” Jack replied, realising that this was a weird position for them both, but not so insane that magic was the main standing point in this conversation.

“Man in the moon…” Rapunzel trailed off, turning to a mural on the wall. It depicted her seated atop a tree, looking up a orbs of light. “Is he responsible for those too?” 

“What are they?” 

“Floating lights. They show up every night on my birthday.” She said, jumping up to grasp a large draping curtain, and covering the painting. “I’ve always wanted to see them up close, ever since I was a little girl. I’m 18 tomorrow, but Mother won’t let me go…” Her face dropped at the last line, sorrow filling her words. She seemed to really want to see these floating lights.

“How about I take you?” Jack blurted out without really thinking. Rapunzel perked up, her eyes shining with excitement. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah sure. We’ll be there and back before your mom gets back. Promise.” he said, spinning his staff in his hand. Without a word, Rapunzel sped up to a room up a flight of stairs. It was strange that she trusted him so quickly after just meeting him, although Jamie was the same. She seemed to have a very different upbringing, living up in a tower with just her mother for her whole life. The idea of that sent a chilling shiver up his spine. 

As quickly as she had left, she returned with a small chameleon on her shoulder.

“Why the chameleon?” Jack asked, stifling a chuckle. It stuck its tongue out at Jack, before turning the same colour as Rapunzel’s dress and curling into a ball.

“This is Pascal. He’s my friend.” She answered cheerily, walking over to the window and looping her hair through the hook again, like it was second nature. She leant over the windowsill and looked to the ground.

“You sure you want to go?” Jack asked before she jumped down. She nodded, a wide grin on her face. He realised at this point that he really couldn’t do anything to stop her if he tried. He gestured for her to go first, but she seemed adamant to take her time. Taking that as his cue, he flew out of the tower, and onto the grassy land below. After a few seconds of wondering if she was going to actually take the leap, a purple blur appeared at the top of the tower, and floated down. 

She stopped inches from the ground, her knees tucked up to her chest. Slowly, she lowered her feet and touched the ground. Her toes wiggled in the grass, digging up tiny pieces of dirt. Taking a few steps, she stood in the flowing creek, stopping to no doubt feel the water rush past her ankles. Jack saw a little bit of himself in her at this moment, as he had done this exact thing after being resurrected from the pond. Each experience from here on out was going to be brand new for them, he could feel it and he couldn’t wait. 

He had found the source of his memory, and she was about to find the reason behind these birthday lights.


End file.
